


What, the curtains?

by chamekke



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I think this is now fanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamekke/pseuds/chamekke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is stronger than a mother's love... not even her tapestry needle.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2192219.html">Icon Challenge</a> on the LiveJournal community <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com">lifein1973</a>.</p><p>The icon in question is, um... *cough*<br/><img/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What, the curtains?

"Mum! I can't wear this!"

"Stop fidgeting, lad, or I'll stick you with a pin. —Ah, that's more like."

"Evening jackets are supposed to be elegant, mum. Not _flocked_. I look like I'm wearing a bloody sofa..."

"Language! What the Lord Mayor doesn't know won't hurt him. It worked for Maria von Trapp and it'll work for you. Now stop fussing."

"The other men have off-the-rack..."

"Well, they don't have mothers who love their sons, then. —All right, you can look now."

"Ah, God..."

"—And if you keep on moaning, it'll be more than curtains for YOU, sonny-jim!"


End file.
